


Illegal

by kewlwhore



Category: Marvel, RPF - Fandom, Real life - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: 23 year old man who acts like 15 when gets jealous. lmao, Cat Person, DONT READ IF U DONT LIKE TEACHER X STUDENT., Dumped, F/M, Fingering, I suck at tagging, Kink, Love Triangle, Masturbation, Poor Erik, Rivals, Smut, Submissive!Reader, Virginity, Will add tags as I go, highshool, i screamed your name when i came but oh well, oh well, seba had it covered, someone from the basketball team likes me but seba wont let them near me, teacherxstudent, virginity taken, where are the condoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kewlwhore/pseuds/kewlwhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Stan was your history teacher when you were a sophomore. You're now a senior. Flirting has been his game since day one of sophomore year. After 2 years of flirting with you, making a move you didn't think through, where will it go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do yourself a favor, if you don't like seb being used as a sexual predator or seen as a walking dildo or if you dont like him being sexually used in a story; if you don't like teacherxstudent, DONT READ THIS. thank you so so much 
> 
> Short, introduction. Working on the next chapter. Will post it asap

The bell rung. You rushed and made your way into the campus. First day of senior year. You scanned the quadrangle to look for your friends. You see them and you made your way to them. 

"So, how's vacation?" Mary asked.  
"Boring, but it's fine." You said.  
"Aye, i know what u did." She looked at you as if she's tryin tl melt you.  
"Shh, people might hear." You both laugh.

After the flag ceremony, you and your squad parted ways and went to your classrooms. Neither of you are in the same room so you just had to see each other every lunch and during drafting class. 

"(Name)! Come!" Mae said and took your hand. She's your only friend in your section. None of your new classmates knew you. Well they know your name because of your strong personality but they haven't mingled with you. 

\---

'Kriiiing!' The bellrung. Recess time. You went outside the room and checked if any of ur friends are outside. You saw Mr. Stan walking to your way. He looked at you. He stared deep in your eye. You looked back, knowing the game he's playing. You squared your shoulder and raised an eyebrow. He winked at you and looked away. 

"Okay, what was that?" Alex asked.  
"What was what?" You had a grin on your face.  
"Nothing." She grinned wide. 

The classes resumed and you couldn't care less because all you could think of is him-Mr. Stan, who hd been flirting with you since sophomore year. He's the coach of your team-volleyball. Once made a pass on you, but you didn't mind. Memories flash through your mind as you stare out the window.

*Gab passed the ball but you couldn't catch it. You were distracted by Seb, who was taking off his sweaty shirt. He hurried to you when he saw you got hit. Without a top, he cradled your head on his chest and you blinked a few times before returning to ykur normal self.

"Well, that did wake me up." You said, smiling at the lovely view.  
"Focus, first thing i said when we started training a year ago." He said then let you stand.*

"Yes, (name)." You hear a voice call out. You looked at the teacher in front and widen your eyes. "You're not listening" he added then continued blabbing. You didn't care.

\---

He removed his underwear and dropped them on the floor. 'When will i ever get a piece of her.' He mumbled. He stepped into the bathtub and stayed there for a good 30 minutes. Lost in thoughts of you, being with him. He knew that you couldn't. He can't because you're a student and he's a teacher. But since sophomore year, he's been amazed by not only your beauty but also your brain. You were the only one who stood out. Even when you two had lots of arguments. He let himself sink in the tub as he thinks of you. Reminiscing every moment you had when he was your history teacher. But like the subject he teaches, you were just history. In the past.


	2. Chapter 2

'Training starts tomorrow, 3pm at the gymnasium.' The text reads. It was sent by your captain ball, gab.  
'Okay. See you.' You texted back. 

\--

"Hey!" You hear Jane say as you enter the gymnasium.  
You waved at her and ran towards them.  
"So, where's stan?" You asked  
"Aren't you just dying to know." Gab said. You chuckled and pat her in the back.  
"Speak of the devil and the devil shall come" Christine mumbled. They giggled.  
You smirked. His eyes were on you. You turned around and dropped your bag. You hear him clap his hands, signaling all of you to fall in line.

"I know you're all from vacation. Soft aren't you?" He said  
"Actually, we're hard, real hard." Gab joked.  
"Oh, let's see." Seb said with a smirk. And you knew, he's gonna give you all a hard time. He walked around

and dropped his bag. 

\---

"I might be sore." You said as you take a quick shower.  
"Yea. The dick made us sore." Gab answered.  
"That sounded so wrong." Jane laughed.  
"So wrong yet so right." You whispered to yourself and smiled.  
You turned the shower off and got out of the cubicle.  
"I'll go." You said then left the shower room. You get dressed and headed out.  
Outside the campus, walking, a car pulled over and the windows rolled down. It's seb.  
"Might i give you a lift?" He said.  
You nod and got inside the car.  
"You sore?" He asked. It's gonna be a long drive.  
"Yea." You answered.  
"Mm." He hummed.  
"You know, you should stop with the eye game."  
"What eye game?" You see him smirk  
"In the hallway. The removing your shirt when we train. The unnecessary squats you always make me do."  
He just laughed. He held your knee and squeezed it a bit. It was a pass but you didn't care. You held his hand and unconsciously move it upwards. He looked at you, wide eyes.  
"What?" You asked.  
"You knew?" He pulled over. His eyes wide. He ran his other hand through his hair.  
"Knew what? That you've been flirting with me since sophomore year. That you liked eye fucking me in the hallway? That you wanted me? Oh, i know" you let go of his hand.  
He covered his face and you see his ears turn red. You cupped his face, removing his hands from his pretty face.  
"It's okay. I feel the same. I'd take the risk" you said.  
"What?" He asked, not knowing if what you're saying and doing is real or he's just dreaming. He slapped himself. "But. I-i-i wanted to tell you when you finish high school." He said.  
"Oh, so you don't want to have something with me right now?" You raised a brow.  
"I dont know. I'm, i dont know." He said, driving.  
"Okay then." You spat.  
"Hey, i want you. But we can't right now." He said softly. Not wanting to let you feel dumped.  
"It's fine. I understand." You say.  
The car was silent. He pulled over outside your house. You took his hand and gave it a good squeeze.  
"Thank you for the ride." You said. He leaned in and kissed your cheek.  
"What happened, what i said, I'm not dumping you. Okay?" He cupped your face, his face close to yours. You tried to fight the urge to slam your lips into him but you failed. Next thing you know, your tongue was exploring his mouth. His hands around your neck. You pulled away nd got out of the car. Waved goodbye and ran inside the house. 'What will happen tomorrow at training?' You thought. 'What have i done'

\---

He pulled over, turned the engine off and ran his hand through his hair.   
"What have i done." He whispered. "I knew i wanted her. I like her. A lot. Why have i said no." Sadness was all he could feel.  
Sebastian opened the car door and slammed it once he's outside. He opened the front door and his cat wrapped its tails around his legs. He picked it up and went straight to his bedroom.   
"Seba messed up, ms. Gimp." He talked to the cat as he changed clothes. "Seba liked a girl but when she told seba how she felt, seba shut her down." He laid on the bed.   
"Meow" the cat laid beside him.   
"Seba will fix this." He promised himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank those who gave feedbacks. To those who didn't, it's fine. (:  
> So, lemme know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been getting lots of good feedbacks. Thank you all. I'm having a low number on hits but i don't give a shit because there's people who really want to continue reading and I'm so grateful. So, enjoy :)

Seb opened his eyes. He looked around and the room was still dark. He lifted his head and looked at the alarm clock on the side table. It reads 3:24am. He rested his head back on the pillow and threw his forearm on his head. 'Does she struggle to sleep like i do?' He sighed. 

\--

"I'm leaving." You say as you threw your bag behind you and waved at your sister. She waved back. 

You hurried to your classroom. You were late once again. Well, what's new? You were always late. You almost slipped, trying to walk fast and keep up with time. You got to your room in time but the teacher was earlier than you. You stopped at the door and your eyes widened. Your adviser was absent. Unfortunately, the sub was the least person you wanna see--Mr. Stan. He smiled at you and signalled you to sit. Your class secretary eyed Seb as she checks attendance. Makig you feel a bit jealous. Your eyes meet seb's and you could see sadness in them. 'Why? Why are you sad?' You thought. His ocean blue eyes didn't have that sparkle that you fell for, 2 years ago when you had a petty crush on him. He looked away, you were certain that he was hurt. Only by looking at his eyes. 

"Do you have an assignment? Um, math?" Josh asked, shy. Your eyes grew wide.  
"We have an assignment?" You said.  
"Uh, yeah."  
"Holy shit. No, i dont."  
"Uh, okay. I'll let you know if i can let you copy mine. Wel, if i find someone who'll let me copy." He winked. 

-

"Hey," mary greeted you.  
"So, where are we gonna eat? Please tell me we're not going to kfc. I'm so sick of their food." You stuck your tongue out.  
"No, maybe idk." Nica said. 

Mary pulled over at wendy's. Thank god, not kfc. You thought. 

"Um, mary?" You said, she put her phone down. Nica was taking orders.  
"Hmm?" Her full attention at you.  
"Last night, um." You felt shy.  
"What? It's okay. I won't judge." She smiled.  
"So, i was on my way home. Seb, mr. Stan." You cleared your throat. "He offered a ride home. I said yes and, um, something happened. I know I'm a teenager with raging hormones but i couldn't help it." You said, looking down.  
"What happened? You're killing me, woman." She said, taking my hand.  
"Um, when we were outside my house, he leaned in to kiss me on the cheek but before i knew it, i already kissed him. Aggressively, my tongue explored his mouth. And strange because he tasted real good. But that's not the problem, tho it is a problem of some sort. He knew that i knew that he liked me. But when i said that i felt the same, he told me he can't be with me right now and that's totally understandable because I'm still a student. But, i felt real sad. I couldn't sleep. I don't know how to look at him later, when we train." You confessed.  
"Awe, (name) it's good. I understand. He got you confused. That's just right for you to feel. It's not like you should be celebrating because you felt like you've just been dumped." She smiled at you.  
"Thanks, you're the only person i share these kinds of feelings with. I don't know but i feel safe when i share them to you." You said and kept quiet til nica came back with the orders. 

\--

You see Gab enter the gymnasium. Bringing a bag of volleyballs. You walked towards her and assisted her. 

"Thanks." She said. You nod. 

All of your teammates arrived and you started to warm up without Stan. You tried your best not to think about what happened last night. Finally, last routine of your warm up, he arrived. He clapped his hands and you all fall in line. 

"So, practice your play. I'll teach you a new one later." He said. Looking at everybody but you. 

\--

-Meet me later, my locker- seb's text reads. You scowled at your phone and went to the shower room to take a quick shower. Once done, you dressed up and went to his locker. 

"Stan?" You called out.  
"Yea, wait. I'm here" he walked out of the shower room. He's only wearing a towel. Around his waist. His hair, dripping wet. Your jaw dropped.  
"What?" You unconsciously say.  
"Sorry. Lemme get dressed first." He grabbed his pile of clothes and left. You sat on the bench and waited. Minutes later, he came back.  
"So, um. I wanna apologize for last night." He said, drying his hair with his towel.  
"Um, no. It's actually my fault." You said.  
"No, look. Lemme explain. Yes, (name) i like you. Since your eighth grade. Not only because you were pretty but because you're smart. I dont know why i felt so scared to say what i felt last night. And i haven't slept. I've been thinking about you. Truly." He sat beside you and took your hand. "Let me fix this. I wanna date you. Like, for real. Even if it's not legal, I'll take the risk." He sighed. "Would you?" He looked in your eyes, those sparkles coming back and you see sincerity in them.  
"Yes." You whispered. Not thinking straight, overwhelmed. Part of you wanted to say no but a bigger part of you really really wanted to say yes.  
His eyes filled with tears. He blinked to prevent those tears from falling. He rested his elbows on his knees. Smiling, and wiping tears from his face.  
"I'm so happy " he whispered.  
"So am i."  
He looked at you and gave you a big hug. Burying his face oin the crook of your neck. You embraced him and pulled him closer. Seb cupped your face and kissed you. He smiled as he pulled away. Tears, still streaming down his face. You feel a tear drop. You couldn't understand why he was crying but you felt so happy, your tears fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a feedback :) it means so much to me.


	4. Chapter 4

*  
"Join me, please." Seb said as he rests his head on the bed frame. You nod and laid beside him. You rested your head against his chest and wrapped your legs around him. He looked down at you and you smiled. He leaned in and gave you a kiss. You crawled on top of him and slammed your lips on him. He held your neck, pulling you closer, deepening the kiss. You moan in his mouth as you feel his growing erection. His tongue explored yours. You started to grind on him and you feel him harden. He smirked and pinned you down on the bed. Unbuttoning your shirt, he kissed your-  
*

The alarm rang. You growled. You stood up and tied your hair to a ponytail before going to the bathroom. Your panties are soaked from the dream you had. You stomped your feet at the thought tht it didn't finish. You opened the toothpaste tube and squeezed some on your toothbrush. You brushed your teeth, eyes still partially opened then you remembered. You're dating Stan. Your eyes widen. Almost choking on your toothbrush, you spit the toothpaste and rinsed. You washed your face and slapped yourself a bit. 'Was that real? Was that part of my dream?' You thought. You shrugged and put the idea aside and went down to the kitchen. Your sister was there. 

"You're early." Her voice deepen at the word 'early'  
"You set my alarm clock earlier." You said.  
"Oh, did i?" She smiled.  
"Ha-ha." You laughed sarcastically  
"So, what's up?" She asked.  
"Oh, not much. If i tell you something about my lovelife, would you tell mom and dad?" You asked, serious.  
"Um, no. It's not my business. And it should be your decision if you want your boyfriend to meet them." She said. She's always this amazing. Letting you take care of things.  
"So,..." You told her about Seb.  
"Oh? How old is he, tho?" She asked  
"I don't know. But when i was a sophomore, he's fresh from college. Maybe 4-6 years older than me." You said.  
"Be careful, tho. If anyone finds out about that he might get fired. You might get expelled. But i trust you. I know you can handle this." She winked.  
"Is that egg?" You stood up to see what she's cooking. "Yey. You clapped your hands like a little kid. "It's been awhile since you cooked breakfast for me." You chuckled.  
"Yea, sorry fo that. It's, I've been busy." She said.  
"It's okay, annie bananie. I can get by on my own now." You smiled.  
"And, you're quoting captain America." She giggled softly then placed the food on the table.  
You devoured it and went back to your room to take a bath. Taking your clothes off and staring at your figure on the mirror, waiting for the tub to be filled with water. You step in it and turned the faucet off. You were lost in thoughts of sebastian. You still find it weird. Part of you hated him. Most, just wanted to fuck the shit outta him. He's a douche but his looks makes your knees feel weak. Thinking of him turned you on. You stretched your arms and reached for your bean. Circling it, imagining seb's tongue doing it. Water splashed all over as you spread your legs wider. Inserting one finger inside, you moan. Throwing your headback and feeling the pleasure. You pumped it faster, with another finger, harder. Your other hand on your clit. Moaning his name a bit louder, feeling yourself come close. Your pussy released juices, your water contaminated by it. You felt disgusted, taking a bath in water with your cum, you drained the tub. Sitting on the edge of the tub, you opened the shower and took a bath. 

You waved goodbye to your sister and went out. Your eyes widen as you saw seb's car parked outside. He's waiting for you. 'So it was real.' You thought. He looked up and saw you. He smiled and got out of the car.  
"Goodmorning." He said.  
"Um, why are you here?" You asked, confused.  
"I just wanna give you a lift." He smiled.  
"Um, you don't have to." You blushed.  
"I know. I want to." He opened the car door and let you in. You felt so shy around him because of the dream you had and not to mention, you masturbated thinking of him.  
He hurriednto his side and came in. Strapping himself in, taking his phone out of his pocket.  
"What are we now?" You break the ice.  
"Um, i don't know. Dating? Are we?" He drove off.  
"Oh, i guess so." You said.  
"You got me so happy." He said, taking your hand and kissing the back of it.  
"Yea, same." You answered. You checked the time and it's really early. It's just fine if you two got stucked in traffic.  
"Crazy because i thought you always find me annoying and kind of a dick." He said then sighed when he saw the traffic ahead.  
"Oh, i do." You chuckled.  
"Oh?" He turned his head on you.  
"Yea. Remember when you said i was wrong, but my answer is right? I wanted to punch you. Things like that hurt my ego. That's why i find you annoying and a dick." You laughed.  
"Oh," he smiled  
"And when we play, you always make me do squats in front of you. You know, if you wanted to have a lap dance from me you should've just asked." You laughed harder.  
He blushed and he ran a hand through his hair. You noticed his bulge. You stopped laughing and checked to see how tinted the car's windows were. It was dark. No one could see what's inside. You looked at the cars in frojt and see if it moves but it don't. You removed your seatbelt and leaned in to kiss him. He returned the kiss but the cars moved, breaking the kiss. You sat back and strapped yourself in.  
"Well, that was awkward." You whispered.  
"It wasn't. It was sexy." He whispered back. You see him grin and lick his lips. Turning you on for some reasons. 

"Thanks for the ride." You said.  
"You're most welcome" he squeezed your hand.  
"Text me later, before or after training, kay?" He nodded and you left him there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rivals. Rivals. Rivals. (:

 

 _'Kriiiing!'_ the bell rung. Dismissing classes. You waved goodbye to Mae and headed out to change clothes for your training. Your phone buzzed and you fished for it inside your bag. 

 

 _'My locker, before training.'_ the text reads. It's from seb. You smiled and made your way to his locker. 

 

You dropped your bag and caught his attention. He looked at you and smiled. 

 

"(name)," he hugged you. 

 

You looked around to see if anyone's around but you two were alone. You hugged him back. 

 

"Hmm." you pat his back. "You planing on giving us some hard time?" 

 

"I don't know, maybe." he grinned.

 

"Can i change clothes here?" you asked,

 

"yea, there." he pointed at a direction. You looked at it and nodded.

 

 

"(name)!" erik called out. They're playing basketball. 

 

"Erik." you answered. "so, what's up?" 

 

"Oh, nothing. I'm still dashing." he's confident, as usual.

 

"Oh, shit. Breezy." you chuckled.

 

"But seriously tho, you girls are training hard. Been watching you yesterday. Damn." he wiped sweat with his face towel.

 

"yea, Stan's a dick." you said, he chuckled.

 

"I know. Good thing he's not our coach. He'd be roasted every damned day." he grinned. "oh, my mom's having a party for her birthday. you should come. you know how much she loves you." 

 

"Yea, sure. When?" you sat at the bench. 

 

"This Friday. I'll update you with the time and all." he winked and turned to his heel.

 

You rolled your eye and sat there. Not a moment later, your phone buzzed. You opened and Seb sent you a text.

 

 _'What the fuck was that.'_ the text reads.

'He's my friend. what was what?' you replied, trying to find him. Eyeing the whole gymnasium and seeing none of Stan

 _'Yeah, no shit.;_ you growled as you read the text.

'STOP' you said, your brows forming a 'v'. Is he jealous or something? you thought.

 _'NO SHIT'_  he replied and you see him enter the gymnasium. emptying the court and clapping his hands together.

 

"New play!" he announced. 

 

You placed your phone in your bag and fell in line. You see the look in his eye. He's pissed.  _oh shit._

 

\---

 

"Stan should stop giving us hard times everytime he's pissed. Fuck." Gab cursed as you and your team take a shower. You hear her curse in her cubicle.

 

"It's his nature. But it pisses me off either." You hear jean say as she stomps her feet.

 

"Shh, don't speak of the devil. He might come." you said and laughed. 

 

"Damn right." Gab said.

 

You feel your phone buzz in your pocket. You took it out and looked at the message. 

 _'where r u'_ you actually hear his voice as you read the message

'um, on my way home. why' you typed

 _'Wait for me outside. I'll give you a lift.'_ he texted back immediately.

 

you sat down for a bit and you see his car stop. You sat up and get in the car. Buckled in, he drove away.

 

"so, are you mad?" you ask. you see his jaw tighten as you ask the question

 

"Erik? Really? How long has that been going." he said, not looking at you.

 

"His parents are close with mine, we were childhood friends." you explain. holding onto you seatbelt, feeling the tension.

 

"childhood friends. how could i compete with that." you hear him whisper.

 

"Hey," you turned to his side. "You don't have to compete to anyone." 

 

"Yea. Sure." his face still straight.

 

"Pull over." you ordered.

 

"What?" he asked.

 

"PULL OVER." you raised your voice. 

 

He pulled over and turned to look at you. 

 

"I dont give a shit about him. Okay? he invited me over because his mom was throwing a birthday party. It would be a disgrace if i won't come. And hell, sebastian. Why are you so jealous." you spat. You couldn't hide the annoyance you felt.

 

"It's just, um. All i had with you was occasional eye fucks and flirtatious arguments. He's something to you." he said, looking down. His hands fisted on his lap like a small boy being scolded for breaking his mom's vase.

 

"Hey,no. Nothing happened. Nothing will happen. I want you. I like you. Those eye fucks and flirtatious arguments meant something. for the past 2 years it's all i thought of." you said. "You are something to me. You're so fucking special. Heaven was made real when i knew that that confrontation was real. I've had a crush on you for two damn years. I've drooled over you for two years. Yes, I've had a relationship while i crushed over you but you're all i want now. That's, that's what matters okay? You have my word." you smiled and squeezed his hand.

He sighed and nodded. You took his hand as he drives. you give it a good squeeze and he let go to change gears. Then he held your hand again, kissing you knuckles.

 

"Don't want to lose you now." he whispered.

 

"And you won't" you reassured him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who gave feedbacks, thank you so much. I can't edit because i started to write this on my tab. I'll try to continue writing by my laptop now. The 'u' for 'you's, my fault. Thanks for giving feedbacks. No, i'm not offended, keep em coming. I wanna know what you think. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Few days had gone by. Tonight will be the party. You were still contemplating on going because you didn't want any conflict with Seb. But you lost everytime you argue with yourself and said to yourself that he's mature enough to understand. You know that he is and you held on to that thought.

You put on your black shirt and a dark blue jeans. Your leather jacket and a pair of Vans sneakers. No make up because you never liked wearing them. Your hair was laid down on your shoulder. Once done, you looked at the mirror one more time and went downstairs to wait for Erik. You didn't have a car because you crashed it. One of the things that you managed to fuck up. Your sister wasn't home. She won't be home 'til sunday. She's out on a company outing or something like that.  
You hear Erik's car pull over and you locked the front door and hopped in. you took your phone out and texted seb that you were out. he didn't reply but you texted him again. waiting for his reply, erik stopped by at mary's house and picked her up as well. She joined you in the back seat and bumped your shoulder with hers.

"So, what's up" she arched a brow.  
"Nothing much." you said. your voice seemed so worried. You knew that tonight was supposed to be fun but even if you told yourself to not worry about sebastian, you do. you shrugged and focused on mary,

who was grinning wide and looking at you as if you grew two noses on your forehead. She made her eyebrows dance and you rolled your eyes. 

 

"Happy Birthday, Mrs. Buen!" You greet her and she pulled you in a hug. 

"Awe, glad you could make it. Where's your sister?" She pulled away.

"Um, she's out of town. Company outing." You said and smiled at her. 

"Oh, enjoy the party. Drinks are over there. No getting drunk, kay?" She winked. 

"Yes, mrs. Buen." You giggled and followed Erik into the living room. 

Mary raised her cup as you storm through the crowd of people. She rolled her eyes everytime someone bumps on her. She never liked crowded parties. Once out of the house, you sat beside the pool and talked. 

"You know about stan," you say

"Yea. What's up?" She gulped the last drop of her drink.

"Um, I'm worried because he didn't want me to come here." You fiddled. "He's kinda jealous of erik. Um, i don't know why." 

"It's normal for him to get jealous. It'll pass. Just take it easy. Don't get easily annoyed when he gets jealous. He cares for you, judging by what you're telling me." She took her phone out and texted someone. 

"Mm." You hummed and drank the last of your drink. 

Moments later, erik arrived. He's holding a tray, and he had a wide grin on his face. 

"SHOTS!" he screamed. 

"Oh, game!!" Mary said enthusiastically.

"Oh god." You chuckled. 

Erik handed you a shot and put the tray down on the table. The tray had six more shot glasses. Means two more rounds. You sigh and smiled. 

"To youth!" He screamed once again. 

Mary and you laughed and raised your glasses to meet Erik's. Then you gulped it down. You feel the bitter taste down your throat. You coughed a bit and turned the shot glass upside down on the table.

"More!!!" Erik and mary screamed together. 

You took more shots. One after another and the other and the other. You forgot how many shots you took. You find yourself in the bathroom. Sitting in the bathtub with mary. You took your phone out of your pocket and drunk dialed seb. 

"Heyyyyoooooo!" You greet him  
"(Name)?!" His voice loud.  
"Yo, seb. Babe." You said and waved your hands a bit.  
"Where are you? Wait, are you pissed?" You hear him shout over the phone  
"You bet ya ass" you said then giggled.  
He growled.  
"I know where you are. Goddamit. Told you not to go there. I'm coming to get you." He hung up and your eyes widen.

"Holy shit." You said then passed out. 

*

'Holy mother fucking shit. She went to the party? With that douche? Fucking piece of shit.' Seb cursed as he stormed the highway. He's on his way to Erik's house. 

Drifting through the sidewalk, he ran inside the house and looked around. He didn't see you. He went upstairs and opened every room. With every room, he gets more anxious because he couldn't find you. He growled as he opened the bathroom door. His face softens as he saw you on the bath tub with mary. He leaned down and caressed your face. His anger left at the sight of you.

You opened your eyes a bit and see him. You smiled and cuppwd his face with two hands. Squeezing his cheeks. 

He removed your hands from his face. He tapped Mary's shoulder and wake her up. 

Mary opened her eyes and sat up. 

"I'm taking (name) home, you want a lift?" You hear seb say.

"No, I'll be fine." She whined. 

Seb nodded and picked you up from the tub. 

You feel his hard chest against your face. You leaned in to smell his scent. People were looking at you as he carries you out of the house.

He laid you in the backseat and you feel the car drive away. 

-

"Sleep now, doll." He whispered and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. 

You unclasped your bra like what you always do before bed and took it off. Hanging it on the bedframe. 

Seb inched away and looked at you in shock. 

You pushed your jeans down and threw it somewhere. Once again snuggled with the pillow. You sniff and you smell seb's perfume. You smiled and finallt fell asleep. 

Seb went downstairs and slept on the couch. Not wanting to cross any line. 

\---

You feel your head throb and you felt the need to drink water. Not remembering how you got home. You went downstairs and your heart jumped out of your chest as you see seb lying on the couch, sleeping. You woke him up and he opened his eyes, startled. 

"Hey, why are you sleeping here. We can fit in my bed." You said. 

'Ah, she's still drunk.' He thought.  
"No, (name). You're drunk. I'll just stay here." He said, giving you a weak smile.

"Sober." You corrected him and pulled his arm. "Come on. You might get a back ache!" You whined. 

"It's not appropriate." He whispered.

"It's okay. Plus, i get lonely. I need someone to hug." You smirked. 

"Okay." He said. Losing, not having the energy to argue. 

You smiled and went to the kitchen to drink water before going back to your room. 

He removed his shoe and socks. Lying on your bed. 'Holy shit' he cursed quietly. 

You entered your room and joined him in. Wrapping your legs around him and resting your head on his chest. Few moments later, you feel his arms around your shoulder, pulling you closer to him. 

"I love you, (name)." You hear him whisper before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams week, next update will be on friday afternoon or saturday :)  
> Dont forget to leave a comment :))


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have exams tomorrow but I'll update bc I'm not planning on rereading my notes. Lol. Enjoyyyyy  
> Lemme know what ya think. (;

Seb opened his eyes and looked down on his body. He feels your warm breath against his clothed chest. Synching his breath with your, he watched you sleep peacefully. Pulling you closer, he closed his eyes again. 

 

You feel your head ache. You opened your eyes and rubbed your forehead with your hand. Looking around, you realized that seb's sleeping in your room. UNDER YOU. You sat up and tried to remember what happened.  
You went to Erik's house. You took shots. Next thing, you were in the bathtub with Mary. Seb came to carry you. He brought you home. He tucked you in. Hours later, when you woke up in the middle of the night, you saw him on your couch sleeping. You asked him to go sleep with you. That's all you remember. 

'Oh shit.' You whispered. Looking at him, he's still wearing his clothes. Assuring you that nothing else happened. You sighed. Startled again when you realized that you slept with him without a bra and on your panties. Your face burn red and that was the moment you felt real grateful because he didn't get to see how embarrassed you were. You stood up quickly and fetch some boxers to put on. Clasping your bra, you went downstairs to prepare breakfast. You see the wall clock as it reads 7:54. 

-

Opening his eyes, he couldn't feel your warm body against his anymore. He frowned and looked around. He wasn't in his bedroom. He's still in yours. He smiled because he knew that it was real, not a dream. Wondering where you went, he saw your bathroom and washed the morning breath away with some Listerine. Fixed his hair and went downstairs. 

You hear footsteps on your hardwood stairs and you almost jumped in surprised. You fixed your hair after placing the plate on the table. 'Bacon and pancakes. Hmm, hope he likes it.' You thought, relaxing yourself. 

"Goodmorning." You greet him. He looked lost. 

He smiled and greeted you back. "Goodmorning indeed." He walked towards you. 

"Bacon, pancakes, yea?" You ask.

"Yea, sure." He kissed your forehead before pulling the chair out for you. 

Once you're seated at his left side, he sat down. 

"What happened last night, i-" you tried to speak but he interrupted you.

"It's okay. It's fine. I'm not mad." He held your hand. 

You gave him a wry smile. 

"So, mary knows about, um, us." You said, shyly.

"Oh, good. Atleast you have someone to talk to." He devoured the pancake

"Why? Don't you?" You ate the bacon

"My cat." His face turned red.

You chuckled. "Oh? What's it's name?" You tried not to laugh.

"Ms. Gimp." He took a mouthful of pancake

"Oh," you giggled. 

"Stop it." He blushed.

"What? It's just, i never thought you were a cat person. Maybe that's why you're so grumpy." You laughed flirtatiously.

"Me? Grumpy?" He chuckled. 

"Ah, yeah." You both laugh. 

 

He went back to his car to get his phone while you washed the dishes.

Singing paramore's 'ignorance' as you dry the pates, you feel hands grab your waist. You smiled and turned around.

"What?" He grinned. 

"Nothing." You wrapped your arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him. 

He pushed you a bit against the sink and deepened the kiss. You pulled away to breathe. He smiled. 

"If you want to slow down, it's okay. Just tell me." He whispered. 

"No, it's, this is just fine." You said then turned around to finish drying the dishes. 

-

Seb made his way to the living room and managed to turn the tv on. He sat in the couch and looked through his phone. Nothing new, just emails from co-teachers. 

'She's so perfect' he thought, putting his phone down and turned to focus on the tv in front of him. 

 

"Hun, you wanna stay? My sister won't be home 'til tomorrow" you sat beside him and smiled as you asked. 

"Hmm, maybe. Come with me, yea? I need to change clothes. I reak." He wrinkled his nose then chuckled.

"Hmm, sounds good. Say, let's just stay in your house! I wanna meet Ms. Gimp and know if she's not as grumpy as you are." You teased. 

He laughed and pulled you closer to cuddle. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done with my exams! YAY!  
> -warning-  
> contains smut

Seb pulled over outside his house. The house is bungalow type. 

'maybe he lives alone' you thought. 

He squeezed your hand and unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car. He ran over to your side and opened the door. 

You stepped out and you still smell his amazing scent. Even if he thinks he reeks, he still smell so damn good. You gave him a wry smile as you two walk in. 

He opened the front door and the cat does it's usual greeting. Though, it became grumpy when it saw you. Seb frowned and carried the mean cat as he enters the house. 

You followed him. Inhaling his scent all over the place. He signaled you to sit and you did. Slouched on his couch, he left you there alone with the cat. 

"Hey there." you talked to Ms. Gimp and put her on your lap. Massaging the back of its ears, it eases. "Seba told me that you've been keeping him company." 

It responded with a 'meow' sound. 

Moments later, Seb came back. He sat beside you and petted Ms. Gimp. Opened the tv and laid back. Silence pooled the room for a few minutes. You two were peacefully watching. 'She's in my house' he thought. He wanted to hug you so tight but he didn't want to go too fast so he just held your hand. He feels your warm skin against his cold and pale hand, melting him with every look you give. 

"Do you have extra clothes? i mean, maybe you wanna change?" seb broke the ice

"Um, no. Can I borrow yours?" you said,

"uh, sure. Come." he sat up and you followed him. "would these do?" he took out a shirt and a boxer. 

"yea." you chuckled. Leaned in closer and kissed him. Hanging your hands around his neck. you pulled away and giggled. "you're scared to make the first move, aren't you?" you rested your forehead against his.

"i don't wanna cross a line and piss you off." he held your waist and pulled you closer.

"you made a pass, years ago. what's stopping you? plus, it's okay. I'm okay with it." you smiled and pulled away. Signaled him to go out because you were going to change and he did. You sniffed the clothes before you wore them. It smelled like him.

'She's in my room, bout to wear my clothes.' He thought. Seb thought of you as he laid back to the couch. Been thinking

about coming home with you again later this evening so your sister could meet him. He really wanted you two to be official. 5-6 years age gap, who cares about age, right? he thought. 

moments later, you went back to the living room and jumped beside him. "Hi. All comfy" you said then snuggled inside his arms

"yes, you are." he pulled you closer and opened netflix to watch some movies. 

\-------

 

"SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEBA!" you squealed as he tickles you. the credits running down the screen. 

He laughed playfully and continued his torture. 

"Seeeebaaaaa! stooooppp pleaseeee" you managed to say. You laughed at him when he fell from the couch. You pushed him down so he would stop tickling you. 

He looked up at you and laughed. Sat beside you and held your waist, pulling you into a kiss. 

You climbed on top of him and wrapped your arms around his neck. Your tongue explored his mouth; you hear him moan. Tugging on his hair, your other hand running down his back. 

"(name)," he pulled away. 

you looked at him, puzzled,

"Seb," you gasped.

"You sure about this?" he asked. 

"Yes, Seb." you said then pulled him closer. You reached for the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head. "Just, take it slow okay." 

"first?" he chuckled, making you blush.

"Yea." you looked down.

He frowned. "awe, let's make it super special then. you don't deserve to be divirginized on a couch." he winked, kissed your forehead and carried you to his bed. He laid you on the bed and started kissing you again. His lips trails down your jaw, to your neck. His hands holding yours.

"nice and easy." he whispered against your skin. 

"mm" you moaned. You reached for the hem of your shirt but he stopped you. Pinned your hands under his. 

"let me take of you, baby girl." he smiled and took your shirt off. 

your tits bounced as he removed the shirt. You feel your face burn red and felt the need to cover up. 

"no, don't. you look perfect." he cupped your left boob and gave it a good squeeze making you squirm. He stood up and undoes his pants, along with his boxers. 

your eyes widen as you see his length. 

He frowned. "you'll stretch and i'll take it slow." he smiled. leaned down and looked at you for permission. you nodded and he pulled the waistband of his boxers down your legs. 

You squirmed once again. 

"Don't be shy." he ran his hands up and down your thigh. When you stopped having goosebumps, he rubbed your clit against the laced fabric. 

"Seb," you moaned. "please, just-" you pleaded

"nice and easy," he pulled your panties down and smirked at you as he sniffs it. "wet" he whispered. Spreading your legs wider, his tongue finds your clit and started playing with it. 

you grabbed the blanket and pulled as you absorb the pleasure. you feel his tongue enter you and you arched your back a little, grinding on his face. He looked up at you and licked his face, making you bite your lower lip. He climbed to level himself to you and kissed you. You taste yourself as his tongue plays with yours. Making you moan in his mouth. 

He pulled away and pumped his length. spreading your legs a bit with his knees, he looked at you before pushing himself inside you. 

You nodded. He smiled at you and he placed the tip of his dick on your entrance. You feel him push slowly. Feeling the ecstasy of your hymen breaking. 

"Seb!" you groaned as he enters deeper. You feel pain and pleasure at the same time. 

He kissed you and rested his head on the crook of your neck. Taking your hand, he pulled out. 

"ah, seb, fuck." you cruse as the pain goes away and you feel nothing but pleasure. 

Jerking his hips slowly, entering your tight little cunt once again. He groaned at your tightness. "ah, (name), so tight, fuck" he hissed. he pulled out and pushed in slowly. 

"faster, babe." you moaned, feeling every inch of him inside you.

"slowly," he insisted. picking up pace, he thrusts deeper. 

You feel yourself come close. You held his back and scratched on it as he thrusts deeper. 

"s-seb, i-im gonna c-cum" you managed to say.

"yes, babygirl. cum." he whispered, thrusting slower. 

His slow thrusts made you lose it. "SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEB!" you screamed as you came. your first orgasm with a real dick. 

He pulled out and screamed your name as he came. His cum spilled all over the sheets. He collapsed on top of you. 

Your legs feel weak so you just lie there. His body on top of you. You feel his warm cum on your butt, spilled all over the sheets.

Sebastian laid beside you and pulled you in a hug and kissed your forehead. 

"is that m-my blood?" you see the stain on the sheets.

"yes, babygirl. are you sore?" he asked. 

"i think so." you said, eyeing the stain. "seb," 

"yes?" he looked at you. 

"i love you." you whispered.

"i do too. i love you too." he smiled like the cheshire cat.

"I don't wanna lose this, us." you confessed. 

" so do i, hun. I waited for this. I waited to hear you say those words. " he held your hand and interlocked his with yours. 

"hmm."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think. Hmu in the comments :)  
> 1.3k hits! *clap clap* tysm. #feedbacks

It'd been a week since you were in Sebastian's home. Exams week is approaching. Training will be resumed after, you'll still be seeing seb but he'll be busy.

Making your way to Mary's room, your phone buzzed. It's a message from Mary. 

'Gymnasium. Meet me there for lunch. PE time ;)' the message reads. 

You stomped a little and turned around to go to the gymnasium. Lots of people were there, her classmates and other sections who had their PE time. You see her from afar, waving. You waved back and hurried to get to her. 

"So, where we gon' eat?" You asked cheerfully. 

"Um, my crib." She answered. Your eyes widen. She never offered lunch.

"Uh, what?" Your jaw dropped. 

"Come on." She chuckled and grabbed your wrist. 

You didn't know what came over her. Inviting you over for lunch and all. You two walked pass the parking lot and you don't see Seb's car. You thought of texting him but you didn't want to sound nosy. You hopped in Mary's car and picked a song in her iPod. Minutes later, P!ATD's Emperor's new clothes are blaring through the speakers. She looked at you and smiled. You looked down and searched for your phone. No texts from seb. 'Where could he be' you thought. Mary pulled over in front of her house and you two hopped out. She had this devilish grin on her face that always made you feel annoyed. 

"Come" she grabbed your wrist and pulled you to the living room. "Wear this." She handed you a blind fold. You let out a laugh. 

"What is this?" You giggled then put the blindfold on. 

Making sure you can't see a thing, she asked you how many fingers she's putting up. You can't see a thing so you said you don't know. She let out a laugh and you feel her leave the room

"Hey, mary. Where are you? I swear to god if you scare me i will kill you" you giggled. 

He entered the room and saw you, standing with a blindfold on. He took out the ring and knelt infront of you. 

"Hey, (name) you can take it off now." You hear mary say.

You took the blindfold slowly and blinked a few times. Looking down, you saw SEBASTIAN. Your feel your heart beat faster. 

"Oh my god." Your voice a bit high.

"(Name), let's make it official. Will you be my girl?" He said. His eyes full of sincerity. You could see the spark in it. 

"Oh shit." You feel tears pool in your eyes. "Is this real" you covered your mouth and slap yourself with your other hand. 

"It is." Mary said. 

You looked at her and see her smiling wide. 

"Oh my god. Yes, seb." You said shakily. Tears start streaming down your cheeks.

"Holy shit!" He cursed as he takes your hand and place the ring on your right ring finger. He stood up and pulled you in a hug. 

You let out the tears you shed and embraced him tighter. "Oh my god, seb." You giggled. "You're officially mine." You sobbed. 

"Yes, babygirl. I am." He whispered

You pulled away from him and gave him a kiss. He returned it gladly. 

"Mm,mm" mary cleared her throat. 

You pulled away and looked at her. She's giggling like a five year old kid. You rolled your eyes and hugged Sebastian again. 

"Lunch is on me." She cheerfully said and led you to the kitchen

You held seb's hand as you two follow mary to the kitchen. 

"Chickeeeeeeen and pizza." She cheered. 

"Ooohh, sounds like someone's in a mood." You said and sat down the table. 

"Pepperoniiii" seb whispered. 

"Yassss, babe." You were all cheerful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update but important sooooo gimme feedbacks. Love y'all


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short bchalf of this got deleted. Idk why. I'll try to post it later.

After noon classes' last period was just about to end. Your phone buzzed before the bell rung.

You took it out to see a message. T'was Gab, your captain ball. 

'Gymnasium, after class. Hury.' The text reads. 

You didn't text back but you made your way to the gymnasium. 

"Hey, (name) you really need to go to the gymnasium. Like, right now." You schoolmate said, in a hurry. She took your wrist and pulled you to the gym. 

"Um, oh." Those were the only words that came out of your mouth. 

"(Name), come." She pulled you closer to the 'event' center. 

"Um, what is this?" You whispered to her before she left you there. At the middle of the court, with candles. You looked around and moments later, someone in a mask came out. With a bouquet of flowers. 

He walked closer to you with flowers in his hands. He felt nervous but the mask was a good help for him. Once he reached you, he dropped to his knees. 

"(Name)," he whispered. Slowly taking off the mask. 

"Oh, my god. What is this?" You ask. Your face burned crimson red. 

"Will you be my girl?" He asked. 

You looked around and there were lots of people in that gymnasium. He can't be embarrassed in front of them. But you didn't want to say yes. You're already with sebastian. You leaned down and held his shoulders then lift him up. 

"Look, Erik. I don't want to embarrass you infront of these people but no. I'm spoken for." You said, giving him a tap on the back. 

"But, (name)." He reached out. 

"No, erik. We're friends. You don't want to mess with that. We're good friends. We're bestfriends, right? I don't wanna risk that, i don't wanna lose you so no. You're my best friend." You said, blunt. Not thinking clear. Shocked by this whole thing. 

"Um," his jaw dropped. His eyes teary. 

You cupped his face and kissed his cheek. 

"Hey, don't worry. We're still friends. I won't forget you. I'm just, I can't right now. I won't. I don't ever want to lose you. Not in this way." You tried to comfort him. 'You dumped him, you bitch.' Your alter ego whispered to you.

"Okay." He said, walking away. He dropped the bouquet and ran away. 

You see a tear fall before he turned around. You hear him sob before he ran. You wanted to run after him but the timing isn't right. Once you've come to your sense, you dropped at your knees. 'I dumped my bestfriend.' You thought. You covered your face with your palm and shook your head. 

"Hey," You hear gab said.

"Oh, " you responded. Uncovering your face. 

"You okay?" She asked. 

"Yea." You stood up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, can't update everyday but I'll update as soon as i can. School stuff and shit. Ya know.  
> LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. I WANNA KNOW. DON'T TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME hahahahahahah thank y'all for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *continuation of chapter 10*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Jade01 for giving feedbacks. Thank you sosososo much. Lemme know what ya think.

You walked out of the gymnasium without looking back. Realizing what you just did, tears streamed down your face. You didn't want to hurt him but you always saw erik as a brother. He wanted to punch those guys who did you wrong. You didn't wanna break his heart but you were with Sebastian. And even though you weren't, you'd still say no. You stormed through the hallway and sat down at the canopy. You took your phone out and just before you press the dial buttom, Sebastian had already wiped your tears.

"Hun, what's up. Why are you crying. Oh my god. In my car. Now." He said, worried. You didn't have the chance to say no so you just did what he said. 

Once inside the car, he looked at you and cupped your face. Thank god the windows of his car are tinted. 

"Hun, tell me." He begged

"H-he. He's gone. Broken" you stutter. 

"God. I'm taking you home. Talk to me when we get there, please? You're worrying me." He said. He had this look in his eyes. He looks hurt. He leaned in to kiss you and wiped the tears away. 

You leaned to the car door as you feel warm tears stream down your face. You look at seb who's driving like a pro. You looked at the speedometer and it reads 78mph. 

"Slow down, please." You plead, sobbing. 

He didn't say anything but he slowed down. 

Once you reached his house, he carried your stuff and got you a glass of water. Sitting beside you, he fixed your tangled hair. 

"Tell me, doll." He said softly.

"H-he's broken. I-i broke him." You sobbed. 

"Who? What?" He looked confused. 

"Erik. Didn't you know?" You looked at him. Your eyes, puffy. "He proposed to me, in the gymnasium. I said no. Of course I'd say no. I said I'm spoken for. He looked so hurt. I hurt my bestfriend." You said. 

"WHAT?" He nearly shouted. 

"No, please. Don't. Just," you tried to stop him from being angry. 

"Yes, doll. I know. I know." He pulled you closer and hugged you. 

"What will I do." You asked.

"Let it pass. When you feel like he's better, better seeing you, tall to him." He said. 

"Help me, please. I don't wanna lose my bestfriend." You cried. 

"Yes babe. I will. Anything for you." He kissed your temple.   
You smile and rested your head against his chest. 

"I love you. So much." You whispered. "I can't lose you too." 

"You won't." He reassured you and massaged your hair.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning!!  
> -don't read if you're disgusted by the teacherxstudent thing. If you insist on reading, suit yourself and don't bother commenting bad stuff. I warned you.

You opened your eyes and you found your self cradled in Seb's arms. Feeling a bit dizzy because of all the crying you did. Trying hard not to wake sebastian up, you moved slowly to fetch your phone and checked the time. You raised your right arm and you feel him move. 

"hmm, stay. Don't leave me, hmm, please." he said, still asleep. your eyes widen and you almost jumped at the sight of the cat who is by the way looking at you in a manner that you feel real scared. You reached over the table and scooped your phone up in your hands. Opening it up, the screen reads 7:48. Your eyes widen and you certainly have to wake seb up. Feeling guilty, you thought of it twice. If you just leave him there, what he said in his dream would be the opposite if what you're doing. Against your will, you shook his arms a bit and tried to wake him up. He moved a bit, it's working. Something hit your libido and wanted to wake him up by kissing him. You leaned in and kissed him. Cupping his face, he opened his eyes. You feel him smile against your mouth and gratefully returned the kiss. 

"Hi," he pulled away. 

"Um, hi. I didn't wanna wake you up but it's getting late." you pointed out the window for him to see that it's already dark.

"Oh, do you wanna go? Or maybe you could stay?" he threw his forearm on hi s forehead.

"I want to stay." you giggled. "I'll just call Annie, tell her i'm not going home." you held your phone up and he nodded. You sat on the kitchen stool and dialed Annie who answered immediately.

"Oh, (name)" she said.  
"Annie, um. Are you going home late?" you asked.  
"Hun, that's the thing. I was about to call you but you called first. So, I'm not going home tonight." she said, apologetically,  
"Oh, it's okay. I was just about to tell you that i'm not going home either. Where are you though?" your tone was cheerful  
"Um, where are you? I'm the on who's supposed to ask you." she chuckled.  
"Guess." you teased  
"Oh, that teacher's house? God, (name) i swear to god if you get pregnant early i'm gonna crack that man's eggs." her tone sounded fierce.  
"No, annie" You chuckled. "It's just. I had a problem." you said and whispered, "and i'm not even planning on getting on his pants, geez, lady i'm not that kind of woman." you laughed, enough for seb to hear. You feel his gaze.  
"okay, okay. I trust you enough." she said and hung up.  
you turned to look at the couch and see seb who's by the way, grinning like an idiot. Your eyes widen 'what if he heard what i said'. You covered your mouth before walking towards the couch. 

"so, you gonna stay?" he asked, 

"yea. but, i have to get some clothes for tomorrow." you sat beside him. 

"Oh, we'll go to your house when we buy dinner later, speaking of which, what time is it?" he stood up to look for his phone. 

"8-ish" you answered. 

"OH? Holy shit. You okay now? You feel better?" he sat down beside you and caressed your cheek, 

"yeah, i am." you replied

"Mm? 'Cause we're about to go out and eat." he smiled and leaned in to kiss you. 

"ooooh." you hummed, pulling away. "You're getting pretty confident with me. I like it." you smirked. 

"heh" he mocked you. 

"Did you just mock me?" your tone, dominant.

"Oh, what will you do?" his tone, cocky

"I'm thinking about throwing you across my knees and spank you" you chuckled.

"why don't you?" he grinned.

"Are you serious? god, you're--" you didn't continue.

"I what?" he's persuasive. Damn this man is killing you. "turning you on?" he chuckled to himself. Feeling more confident.

"What?" you blurted out. "Heh, let's get dinner first and my clothes I reek." you frowned.

"NO you don't." he pulled you closer and buried his face on your neck. Kissing and nipping on the skin.

"Ah, no bitemarks. Not there." you pushed him away softly and giggled.

"Oh, so i can give you one then?" he laughed.

"Stop. Let's go." you were all dominant once again. 

"Yes, ma'am" he said. 

'ma'am', that word, damn. It turns you on. You feel a pool in your panties but you ignored it. 

\--

"Oh," he whispered as he enters your house. His eyes lighten up when he saw the posters of Marvel Movies. Walking briskly towards it and looking at it like a little boy. 

"i'm gonna leave you here." you announced but he seems so occupied by the posters. You smiled and headed to your room. 

You took out a pair of clothes and put it in your bag. Assembling the clothes in your backpack, a pair of hands were wrapped around your waist. You smiled before turning around. 

"This your room?" he asked, 

"yea, it is." you answered then turned around. 

He leaned in to kiss you. you pushed the bag away from the bed and pulled him in. 

"(name)" he moaned. 

"Seb," you answered, sliding beside him and climbing on top. "You were talking in your sleep" you smirked then kissed him again. You feel his brows furrow. 

"What did i say?" he looks curious.

"it's for my own amusement" you winked and kissed him again.

"what did i say?" he whispered. 

"nothing terrible." you reassured him. Reached for his hem line and pulled it up to his head. 

"greedy." he teased. 

"I still want to spank you. I'm not kidding" you giggled, but looked at him seriously. 

"oh, i thought i was the dominant one but damn girl." he teased. 

you looked at him and grinded on his groin.

"hmm," you hummed as you feel his dick harden. Slamming your lips into his, he made a familiar sound in his throat, moaning in your mouth. You feel him smirk before he pulled away. Flipping you over, pinning you down to your bed.

"Tables have turned, aye?" he smirked, caressing your hands. Trailing kisses down your jaw and neck. Making you whimper. 

"Ah, seb." you moaned. 

"What do you want, babygirl?" he whispered. 

"Y-you. Here, inside me. I-in my room. B-be the first." you managed to say as you catch your breath. 

He pulled away and looked at you, puzzled. "you've never let anyone in your room?" he hides his amusement.

"No, um. You were my first, I don't want people in my room." you explained. 

"oh, why'd you let me in?" he grinned wide. 

"We've been more than intimate, for fuck's sake." you chuckled. 

"yeah, good point." he said before kissing you again. Reaching for the buttons of your uniform, fumbling as he undoes the buttons. 

"oh, god." you chuckled and sighed then helped him get it off of your torso. 

"God, you're so perfect." he whispered as he slides them down your flawless arms. 

"Oh?" you said, sarcastically. He chuckled and removed his own shirt. You stared at him in awe, thinking how you deserved to be with him. 

"hmm," he hummed and started kissing your chest, barely your chest. Making you beg for him to take off all your clothes. It'd been a week since your first sex, when he popped your cherry and made love to you. Which felt more than making 'love'. It felt majestic. Like nothing on earth could replace the feeling or even come close to it. "You want me to make love to you again?" he said between kisses ; cupping your breasts underneath your brassieres. 

"hmm, fuck me seba." you moaned. Yes, 'fuck me'. "don't want to walk and not be reminded that you've been here." you added. "own me." 

He ran his hands through his hair. His pupils dilated, not sure if it's love or lust. "Holy shit, (name)" he whispered. 

"Please, sir." you insisted. "Make me wince everytime i sit." you reached for his zippers and undoes it for him. Pulling down the waistband, down his thigh. He stood up to remove them and got to his knees to remove your pants. You squirm as he touches your skin, thighs, knees, feet. His touch felt like you could cum on the spot. Once you're only wearing your brassieres, you sat up and unclasps it, sliding it down your arms, freeing your breasts. You look at him as you toss it away. 

"Tell me if it hurts, kay?" He said softly. Leaning in and kissing your forehead. 

"Hmm." you nodded.

"Say it." He ordered. 

"Yes, sir." you said, amused by how dominating he is.

He lifted your legs and wrapped them around his waist. Resting on his elbows, he teased your entrance by circling the tip of his dick against your wet cunt. Grinning wide, he pushed into you without a warning, making you scream. "shh, doll" he silenced you. you did what he said and held his back for support. 

"Sir." you moaned. he grins, pounding on your flesh. 

"Yes, doll. Scream for me. Let the neighbors know my name." he sounded cocky. 

"Ah, fuck. SEB!" you screamed as he thrusts harder, fucking you raw. You felt yourself stretch as he gets bigger and harder inside of you. 

"Oh, god. So damn tight." he moaned. Slamming his lips into yours, kissing you hard and exploring your mouth with his tongue. Devouring you, You were again under his spell. 

"God, right there. Ah, fuck" you moaned as he hits your g-spot. 

"this how you like it? hard and fast?" he teased, nipping on the skin of your neck.

"Mm,hmm." you moaned, pulling him closer with your legs. 

"You close?" he asked, thrusting faster

"Y-yea, just-- ah, right there. Ah, faster." you answered. 

"Hmm, god." he moaned. Your room was filled with his moans, moans that sounded like music to you. Though you feel a bit of discomfort because he's too big for you, he doesn't make you feel the pain. He turns every pain into pleasure. His moans

grew louder, composed of curses and your name. 

"Fuck, babygirl. I'm close." He hissed. 

"Mm, cumm- cummin'" you whispered. 

"Give it to me. Ahhh," he cried out as he shots his load inside you. "Gahd, (name). Fuck. Fuck. Holy fuck." He cursed and rode his orgasm. 

"SIRRR!" You moaned, reaching your climax. "Fuck, shit." You scratch his back, so hard, almost bruising. 

He kissed your forehead before pulling out of you. Rolling beside you and pulling you close. 

"Oh, shit. We, we didn't use condoms. I, i didn't pull out before--" his eyes widen. 

You interrupt him and said, "i take pills, don't want to get prego at this age. Not at this age." You grinned 

"Damn, girl." He cheered. 

"Heh," you buried your face on the crook of his neck. 

"I love you, (name). No matter how weird your kinks are." He chuckled. 

"Hey, no kinkshaming." You gave his arm a light slap. 

"Heh, just kidding." He said then kissed your forehead, caressing your hair. 

"Let's go, your house. Right?" You said, spoiling the moment without noticing. 

"Shh, lemme just hold you for a bit. For a little longer." He whispered, pulling you closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimme some feedbacks :)


	13. Chapter 13

After about 30 minutes of cuddling, you nearly fell asleep. Sebastian broke the silence and said, "Hun? You hungry yet?"

"Oh, shit." You opened your eyes "let's go?" You answered his question.

"Um, yea sure." He loosened his arms around you and sat up on your bed. 

You sat up and flinched, you felt your pussy ache ; sore because of how hard you made him fuck you. "Ah," you whispered. 

"You okay?" He asked, caressing your shoulder.

"Sore." You said, shyly. 

"Heh, sorry" he hid his face. 

"I like it, reminds me of you. I want to feel this everyday, when i sit." You cupped his face and gave him a kiss before collectig your discarded clothes and putting them on. 

"You do?" He laughed. 

"You mocked me earlier and now you're laughing at me?" You raised your voice a bit, being all dominant. 

"No, ma'am i did not laugh." His grin disappeared. 

You smirked and continued getting dressed. 

 

\---

 

He opened his eyes and felt the warm body wrapped around him. He looked down to your face and smiled. 'She's too perfect for me' he thought. Looking at the bedside table, the clock reads 6:38am. Contemplating on waking you up or not, he ends up waking you up. 

"Hmm," you hummed as you opened your eyes. 

"Shh, go back to sleep" he lulled. 

"Fhmhm" you whispered before going back to sleep. 

He smiled before standing up and heading for his closet. Changing to his sweats and shirt, putting on a running shoes, he went out for a run. P!ATD blaring in his ears. His feet pounds on the street. Warm rays of morning sun against his pale skin. He bumped into a teenager. Removing the earphones from his ears, he looked up. 

"(Name)?" The teenager whispered, his eyes bulged and red. 

"What?" Seb looked up to the teenager's face and recognized it--- it's erik.

"(Name)?" He repeated. 

"Um, erik no. It's mr. Stan." Seb placed his palm on Erik's shoulder, trying to figure out what's wrong with the boy. 

"Oh, sorry. It's just-- you smell like her." He explained. Erik looked so wasted, high even. 

"Are you pissed?" Seb asked. 

"Um, yea. Please don't report me. Don't i just-- i needed to." He pleaded. 

"Yea, um sure." He answered, knowing why he felt the need to get wasted. "You should go home." He added, tapping his shoulders and continued running. He ran back to his house. 

XxX

 

"Meow" you hear ms. Gimp. 

You opened your eyes and you don't see seb anywhere. Yo rubbed your eyes and stood up. Putting on some shirt, his shirt, you head outside the room to look for him.

You hear the door open as you enter the living room. It's seb, in his sweats. 'dashing' you thought.

"Goodmorning." he greeted you. 

"Um, goodmorning." you greet back and smiled. 

"I'm so sorry. Did i worry you?" he asked, taking off his shoes.

"No, um. I just-" you try to think but your mind won't cooperate. You just waved your hand to dismiss the subject. 

"Oh," he whispered, walking towards you. "Hmm, woke up at the wrong side of the bed?" he wrapped his arms around your waist. 

"Yea. The side where you're not" you smirked and buried your face against his chest. Taking in all his scent. 

"Sorry." he chuckled. "won't happen again." 

"hah, just kidding." you laughed and pulled him closer. He's sweaty but he still smells amazing. "ffff" your nose made a sound as you inhale his scent. 

"Breakfast?" He looked down to you.

"Yea." you smiled and pulled away. 

\----

 

It had been 3 days since you were in Seb's house. Your relationship with him has been more intimate. To the point that you even hook up inside the school campus. There are times that you're the one to start it. Since your history teacher got fired, he's your history teacher again. Making it nearly impossible for you to focus. there are times where you two would stay in his room and just do things that makes you feel that there's nothing left outside of that room. Feeling high everytime you feel his skin touch yours. Pure ecstasy. You were in your own bubble. No one else comes close. 

"(Name)?" you hear someone call out. 'annie?' you thought and your face lit up. You hurried downstairs to see her.

"ANNIIEEE" you screamed as you see her at the doorstep. "where you beeeennnn. it's been 3 days. more than a weekend. i hate you." you complain sarcastically.

"Hah, where you been? you look er-- cheerful" she said curiously.

"Em, let's eat!" you squealed, trying to sneak out of the topic.

 

XxX

 

'She went home' he thought. 'i'm all alone again'. He looked at the cat. Looked at the tv and turned it on, feeling lazy to even move. He could smell her scent on his couch. He pulled the throw pillow closer and watched tv until he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is too short,


	14. Chapter 14

The bell rung and you checked your phone. 'No texts from seb' you thought. But you noticed gab's message. 

"training, please do attend. you've been idk, busy or lazy these past few weeks. we need you to train. 5pm, gymnasium. Coach dick is furious bc you're always absent." the text reads. 

you sigh and reply a good 'okay'. You hurried home to change clothes and take a quick shower. You smiled as you fetch your clothes that are laid out on the bed. Before heading out, your phone buzzed. You looked at the screen and seb's caller id appeared. Your heart raced as you answer the call.

"Baeee" you said cheerfully.  
"What's up, hun." he greeted you.  
"I'm on my way back to school for training. You?" you locked the front door and waited for the uber cab.  
"oh, you need a ride?" he asks.  
"Um, no. Can handle it." you giggled.  
"Awe, but i miss you." he whined.  
"I don't wanna be sore before training." you smirked.  
"funny." he laughed, more like mocked you.

"Oops, cab's here. Gotta go." You said before hanging up and getting in the cab. 

You enter the gymnasium and see your team mates stretching by the bleachers. 

"Sup," gab greeted you. 

"Nothing." You giggled. "You missed me?" You grinned before putting your bag down. 

"Nothing? You look, different. And maybe." She laughed. "Don't get too confident, aye" 

"Different?" You raised a curious brow. "Different how?" 

"You been hookin up with someone, aye?" She grinned wide. 

"Nuh-uh. Ain't talking bout that. I don't kiss and tell" you winked at her and laughed. You both hear a clap and find where it came from. Seconds past, you see seb. His face was serious. He's clapping anxiously. Lines were formed before he could even clap one more time. 

"I am not okay with any of you missing my training. If you don't want to train, don't play!" He exclaimed before dropping his bag. 

You blushed as you hear him scold you indirectly. 

"One more absent, you're out. Any of you. I'm not even kidding." He commands. "Now, practice your play. But (name) come here, i have something for you to do" he announced before letting your team mates go. He smirked before he turned around. 

"Um, what's-what d'you want me to do?" You asked, confused and scared. 

"Hard time, hun." He grinned wide. You wish you could just slap his pretty face to stop him from grinning like an idiot. 

"What the f--" you whispered. 

"You sayin' something?" He raised his voice a bit. 

"Nuh-uh, i ain't. Won't even try to." You looked down, completely scared. 

"You know the routine." He walked away and went to the other side of the court to see how your team mates do their play. 

'What's with him' you thought and started your routine. Just as you were about to start your squats, you hear a voice behind you. 

"Lower, i know you can fo better than that." The voice says. 

You turned around and saw seb grinning again. 

"Shut the fuck up." You said, pissed. 

"Hey, I'm the coach here. You don't get to talk to me like that." He winked. 

"Fuck you." You said before turning around to continue your routine. 

"When, babygirl?" He whispers. 

That petname. 'Babygirl'. It sent chills down your spine. Your knees felt like jelly. You rolled your eyes and turned around. 

"Maybe never again," you spat. 

His eyes widen. "Oh no," 

"Fuck off." You eyed him. Looking as pissed as you could. 

 

"Bye, (name)" gab waved you goodbye. You waved at her before she got in her car. 

Seb was on his way to pick you up so you just sat down at the canopy while he turns the car around. You noticed erik walking by. Contemplating on confronting him or not, you hear a honk. Taking your eyes off of erik, you saw seb's car parked outside the school gate. 

"For the record, i hate you." You say as you strapthe seatbelts on. 

"Oh, i know you do." He took your hand and kissed the back of it before stepping on the gas. 

"I HATE YOU." you giggled. 

"I know you do. I know." He teased. 

"Hah." You mocked him. 

"Soooo, is your sister home?" He asked. "I um, does she know?"he asked. 

"Um, would it be a bad thing if i say 'yes'?" You said coyly.

"No, um- actually i wanna meet her. Just to make things a little more comfortable for you. You always sleep in my house so, just to make things clear to her and to make things official" he explained.

"Oh." You catched your breath. 

"Breathe, (name)." He held your hand. 

"I-i'm just gonna call her and ask if she's home." You fished out your phone and called Annie. Two rings and she answered. 

"(Name)?" She asks.  
"Uh, yeah. Annie, where are you?" You asked. You feel your heart beat fast.  
"Home, you?" She answered.  
"On my way home. Um, remember that history teacger i told you about?" You said, making seb turn his gaze to you. "Um, he wants to come over and meet you. Um, is it okay?"  
"Yeah! Absolutely!" She cheered. "I'll cook dinner!"  
"Gosh, okay. I love you. Bye bananie" you said then hung up. 

You let out a breath and covered your face with your hands. 

"Hey, that wasn't so hard wasn't it?" Seb said softly. 

"Nawp, but. I feel nervous. I don't even know why." You catch your breath once again. Your breathing was rapid and your heart raced. 

"It'll be fine. I love you." He said and took your hand to calm you down. 

"Okay, okay." You said and sat in his car in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am i taking too long to update? Gosh, I'm busy with school. Sorry. I only have the chance to update when i go home early from school (which i don't do frequently) and weekends. Plus, I'm in a band. I'll try my best to update more often. So so sorry. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Give me some feedbacks :)  
> -  
> Suggest a good band name for a punk rock band. Would really appreciate it. Tysm.


	15. Chapter 15

The drive home was silent. You could hear your own heartbeat. Pumping faster as you come close to your house. Sure you know Annie will accept Seb and all but you still nervous. What if she gets weirded out by the fact that you have a boyfriend that's 2 years older than her. 

He pulled over and looked at you, anxiously. "Babe," he broke the silence. His voice was raspy, his breathing was ragged. He felt your hands slip over his. He smiled and kissed your knuckles.

"It'll be fine" you gave him a smile. He nodded and unbuckled his seatbelt. 

 

"Hey," Annie greeted you as soon as you enter the front door. You looked at her, weirded out. 

"ANNIE?" seb said as he saw your sister standing in the living room. 

"You know each other?" you said, confused. 

"YEA!" they said in chorus. 

"This, boy over here is the illest!" annie exclaimed. 

"Woah, slow down. Don't incriminate me in front of my girl" Seb grinned.

"Ahaha, i'm, what the fuck is going on?" you giggled. "i don't understand" 

"He's my high school friend." Annie explained. 

"By friend, you mean?" you ask, curious. 

"Friend, who smoke weeds at the back of the school and do crazy stuff with but never hook up with" she laughed and looked at seb who's looking really embarrassed. 

"okay, let's just eat and never talk about this again." Sebastian chuckled. He took your hand and followed annie in to the kitchen. 

 

The dinner itself felt weirder than you thought it'd be. Knowing that your sister knows who you boyfriend is, longer than you do. It's not jealousy. It's just really weird. You don't know why but it really felt weird. 

"Okay, annie." seb said as he took your hand and waved goodbye to your sister, pulling you into your own bedroom. 

"You feel confident." you chuckled. "taking me in my room, knowing my sister is just downstairs." 

"You're jealous." he let go of your hand and sat on your bed, grinning.

"What?" you raised a brow. "No, what the fuck sebastian. She's my sister." you sat beside him.

"We didn't have sex, you know." he laid back. 

"I didn't ask that, why are you saying that to me." now, things are just getting weirder and weirder.

"I don't know, i just. Don't. Stop it with that 'i'm not jealous thingy'" he mocked your voice. 

"stop mocking me" you threw your hands to your face.

"Stop that, please. Babe" he leaned over to your side and removed your hands from your face. 

"Hmm, okay" you said. "it's just weird. i don't even know why but--" he put his index finger on your lips and stopped you. Caressing you cheek, he looked at you. 

"I'm gonna confess something tho. Back in high school," he said, covering his face. 

"what?" you leaned over to his side and anticipated whatever it is he's about to say. "What is it, Sebastian?"

"I was--- I was gay." he said. 

"WHAT?" you stood up. "I mean, oh my god sebastian. I'm not judging but. HOLY FUCK TELL ME MORE!" 

"wait, what?" he removed his hands from his face. "you wanna know more?" his brows furrows.

"Yea." you giggled.

"Stop." he said.

"awe, it's okay babe. I don't care if you were gay, if you were a bad boy before or whatever bomb you will drop me. I love you for you. Just tell me stuff about you, i'll love of them. No matter what." You sat on his lap and kissed him. "i'm sorry" you whispered. 

"Your sister is downstairs." he murmured. 

"Don't make me scream then." you said playfully.

"Well, if this ain't the most confusing night of my life." he giggled before leaning in to kiss you again. "Ride me?"

"Hmm," you said. You feel his hands reach for the hem of your shirt but you blocked him. "I'm in charge." you said, dominantly then giggled. You slammed your lips backt o his and bit his lip as you grinded on him. He groans but you grinded harder. "quiet, annie's near." you ordered. 

"Oh god. i changed my mind. You ain't ridin' me." he rolled his eyes and pinned you down on your bed. Slamming his lips into yours, he interlocked your fingers with his and your hear him moan. He stood up and undoes his pants, letting them slide down his thick thighs. His dick poked through his boxer briefs. "Look how pained he is?" he groaned then looked at you like a wounded puppy. You covered your mouth with your hands. 

"um, sorry?" you tried to keep a straight face.

"Lemme make it up to ya” you sat up and pulled his waist closer to you. 

"No." He walked back. 

"YES," you leaned in and pulled his boxers down. Pulling him closer to you. 

"(Name)" he moaned as you pumped him using your hand. You feel his dick twitch and you took him in your mouth. Looking up at him as you devour his manhood. His head was thrown back and his hands were in your hair, pulling you closer to him. Bobbing your head the speed he pleases. He moans loudly, but not loud enough for him to be heard outside your door. You slapped his butt and took him deeper. You squeezed his ass as he came deep in your throat. His screams were silenced. He groan as he pulls out of your mouth. You swallowed his cum and wiped your lips.

"My turn. Try to scream, i won't make you cum. Understood?" He said with a grin on his face. You nodded and laid back on your bed. Changing position, you rolled to your tummy and raised your ass high, wiggling it. 

"Spank me, sir." You said seductive and playfully.

"Don't. Make. A. Sound." He said, caressing your buttcheek and positioning himself behind you. Gripping the bed sheet, you.let out a sigh of anticipation. Without warning, he enters your wet entrance. You whimper and he spanked you. Making you go quiet. "Shh, babygirl." He hummed. His hips were pressed against your ass as he pounded on your pussy. You feel yourself absorb all the pleasure and you gripped the sheets tighter in your palm. You moan quietly as you feel yourself come close. "Don't cum till i say you can." He warned. He made his way in your pussy harder and faster. He held your hair back and pulled it as he come close to his climax. You feel his dick grow bugger inside you. He reached for your clit and rubbed circles before groaning. "Cum, babe. Cum quietly, ah." He said as he shot his load inside you. Letting go, you gripped the sheets tighter and tighter. Pulling and tugging as you came hard. Your legs shake as he rode you in your climax. He pulled out and licked your juices from your entrance to your inner thighs. Slapping your butt cheek, he laid beside you and tucked you in his arms. "I love you, (name)." He said. 

"I love you too, Sebastian." You smiled at him and buried your face on his chest. You feel his chest hair stand as he squirms. You giggled and sniffed his scent. 

"You think she heard us?" He chuckled. 

"Nawp. I was quiet." You said proudly. "We shoulf go back downstairs though," you lift your head and looked at him. 

"Okay, lemme dress you." He said. Your eyes widen and you thought he was kidding but he picked up your underwear and put it on you. He had a hard time putting on your brassieres but he somehow managed to. 

 

XxX

 

"I'll stay at your house later tonight?" You said over the phone. "Annie's gonna be away for two days."   
"Okay, babe. Oh, shit. We have teacher's night out tomorrow." You feel him frown from the other line.   
"It's okay. I'll wait for you to come home." You smiled, as if he could see you.  
"See ya later, then." He said.   
"See ya. I love you." You said then hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up...  
> Confessions  
> Butt dial  
> Ms. Gimp! (Yay)  
> No smut :(   
> But yes make outs.


	16. Chapter 16

You waited for him to turn the car around. You sat patiently and took a picture of the tree in front of you. The rays of setting sunlight looks so perfect from your perspective. Once you've taken the shot, Sebastian had already came. You stood up and hopped in his car. 

"You sure you gonna be okay at home? Alone? With my cat?" He asked, concerned.

"Uh, yeah. I'll just wait for you. I don't have any company at home. Ms. Gimp's will do." You smile at him and he drove away. 

 

-  
"This, or this?" He raised two hangers with shirts. 

"Uh, right one!" You said enthusiastically. He looked at the navy blue shirt and smiled. 

"Awe, thanks babe." He said. Then put up two pairs of shoes. You looked at him and he knew which one to wear. Snatching the shirt from its hanger, you stood up and commanded him to stand still. You insert his thick arms inside the shirt. It fits perfectly. He ran his right hand over your cheek as you close the buttons. 

"You look--dashing, babe." You said as you looked at him from a small distance. He smiled and sat on the bed to put on his shoes. "Y'know, i never thought that teachers go to clubs. Well, atleast not with co teachers." 

"Why?" He chuckled. "us teachers can't get wasted?" 

"Nah, idk. Teachers are sooo much fun to hang out with, y'know." You smirked and sat beside him. 

"I am?" He looked at you. 

"No, i was talking about Mr. Evans tho." You giggled. He frowned but you gave him a peck on his lips. "Of course you are." 

"Okay. But--" he pinned you on the bed and attacked you with his glorious lips. "You're doing everything that's supposed to be illegal when you're with me." He said, trailing kisses down your neck. 

"I'd gladly do all those with you. Every damn time." You giggled. 

"Ha," he stood up. "I gotta go. You'll be fine here, aight?" 

"Yea." You answered. 

"I'm takin a cab. Just in case vodka and tequila gets out of hand." He winked. 

"Okay, " you chuckled and followed him out.

"Bye." He waved goodbye and you went inside the house. 

 

\--

 

"Ah, the infamous Sebastian Stan!" Mr. Downey announced as he entered the VIP lounge at the bar. 

"Ah, don't flatter me," Sebastian teased. 

"They're on their way. I'm sure of that" Robert winked and got lost in the dance floor. 

Sebastian shook his head a little with a grin on his face and sat down. Few minutes later, Chris arrived. 

"Bruh." Chris almost yelled. "I thought you'd ignore the invitation!" Evans said as he bumps his fist against Sebastian's shoulder. 

"I need a little time to unwind too you know. Plus, we have a new principal." He smirked and pointed at Robert who was getting groovy in the dance floor. Moving as if he's in his early 30s. Chris chuckled and sat down across sebastian. 

"So, shots?" Chris announced.

"Too early, ain't it?" Seb replied. 

"It ain't." Chris took his phone out. "They're outside, we'll get the shots. LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" He screamed cheerfully and got seb to stand up and get into the dance floor. Bodies were pressed up against them. Sweats and smell of liqour. Seb took a deep breath and gave in to the beat. He felt the music flow through his body. He never felt like this since his

early 30s. Few minutes passed, he moved as if no one was watching. Danced to the beat. He felt a tap on his shoulder and a voice whisper in his ears. "SHOTS!" Chris shouted. Sebastian laughed and followed him back to the lounge. 

 

After a few rounds of shots, Ms. Atwell passed out. So did Jeremy. All of them laughed as Ruffalo drove them home. Sebastian was feeling more than sober but he insisted on doing more shots. Two to three more shots, he's dizzy. 

"I-I'm, house!" He laughed as he announced that he was going home. 

"Let's get you a cab, shall we?" Robert guided him out of the bar. 

 

\--

 

You lie down the bed and scroll through your news feed when you heard a voice from the living room. Standing up quietly, you sneaked up and opened the door to hear who it was. You peeked through the door's opening and saw seb. You were just about to walk up to him and put him to bed but you listened on what he was saying. He had ms. Gimp on his lap. 

"She's amazing. Makes me feel so happy. Told you, ms. Gimp. Sebba will fix it. He did. He don't want to lose her. He wants to marry her." He said lowly but loud enough for you to hear. Your eyes widen as he said the last words. You knew how serious you two were getting but marriage never crossed your mind. You listened as he continued talking. "She has the most amazing scent. I wish i could say her name when my colleagues ask me about my love life. I want to be proud of her publicly." He said. You hear a sob from him. After hearing that soft sob, you came out of his room and stood infront of him to see how wasted he was. He looked decent but his eyes were puffy and red. His hair is a mess and he smells like alcohol. He lies down the couch and decides to sleep. You didnt bother waking him up, you just caressed his cheeks and whispered, "she won't leave you. Maybe she will marry you." He smiled dreamily and closed his eyes shut. You cuddled him and slept in his arms, his warm alcoholic breath against your forehead. Your eyes shut and you knew bothing but what you had with sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did i take too long to update? Oml. I'm so sorry. I'm just so busy rn. 
> 
> So, lemme know what you think, hmu in the comments. 
> 
>  
> 
> Do y'all want this story to go on or should i end it?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god. I know i said I'll update sooner but i had a problem. My school is having this event next week and after that..

You hear a voice as you open your eyes. You tried to listen, it's seb's voice. He's not by your side. 

"Ms. Gimp. I feel like she's drifting away. I always give her what she wants. Space and everything. I know she loves me. But.." He sobs. 

'Why is he not sober?' You thought. 

"But i know she loves me. That's all i want to know. Nothing more. I love her so much. I'd give up my job for her." He sobs and takes a deep breath. You decided to get up and approach him. His eyes were about to pop out. He's been crying. 

"Seb?" You whispered. "What's wrong, babe?" You sat beside him. "Let's go back to bed. You're drunk." 

"No. She's drifting away. I dont need you. I need (y/n)." He nearly shouted.

"I am (y/n)." You held his face and he saw your face. His face lit up, but tears are still streaming down his face. "What's the matter, babe?" You wiped the tears away. "Why are you crying? I love you. I'm not going anywhere. Even college. I'll stay here." You reassured him. 

"Oh god." He buried his face in the crook of your neck and hugged you tighly. "I love you so much." He sobbed. 

"I know, babe. I love you too." You cradled his head. "Let's sleep, yea?"

-

He opened his eyes and found you beside him. He lifted his head looked at the mirror, confused. 'How did i get home?' He thought.  
'My eyes hurt so much.'  
'What happened last night? God. My head hurts.'  
He tried to remember what happened but he couldn't. He felt you move. With a curious look, he eyed you. 

"Hi." He whispered.  
"Goodmorning." You answered.  
"How did i get home? What happened last night?" He asked, dumbfounded  
"Oh, you took the cab, i guess." 'He doesn't remember last night's confession' you hide your smile.  
"And?" His brows form a little v above his nose.  
"I put you to bed. That's all." You gave him a swift smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmu in the comments. Let me know what you think.  
> Short update.i know. I'm sorry but this ends here. I'm gonna work on some new seb stories. Stay tuneddd


End file.
